Ghosts of Konoha
by Devil-O-Angel
Summary: naruto has died at age 6 doing a prank and is now a ghost. he finds his mom as a ghost watching him as is his father. everyone who has died is in Leaf is there and are upset that they couldn't tell the difference of him and kyuubi.
1. A new life

**Hi! Devil-O-Angel here! I know im supposed to be doing my other one but, I wanted to do my challenge. **

**Disclaimer: don't own naruto. I wish I did.**

Konoha, the Land of Leaves. This place is supposed to be the most peaceful nation in all of the nations. They are supposed to be the kindest and treat everyone equal.

Well, you're wrong.

This place could well be hell for 6-year-old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Namikaze is one of the royal clans, so why is he being attacked by mobs of his own village right now saying stuff like '_kill the demon_' '_this is for_…' '_Die demon fox'_.

Well, no one except the 3rd hokage, the sannin, and Kakashi know about his parents. His parents are Minato Namikaze, Yellow Flash and 4th hokage, Kushina Uzumaki, Bloody Whirlpool, survivor of the Whirlpool.

You see, 6 years ago the Kyuubi no Yoko (nine tailed fox), had suddenly arrived at Konoha destroying everything in it's warpath. The 4th hokage used Shiki Fuuin, to summon the Shinigami to seal away the Kyuubi into his son, Naruto, in exchange for his life. His last wishes were his son to be a hero, since he is holding back the Kyuubi.

As soon as the crowd had heard he held the Kyuubi, they demanded his death. They, being the civilians. (**AN: stupid idiots, the 4****th**** had asked them to see Naruto as a hero!) **

Danzo wanted him to turn into a weapon for 'the good of Konoha' yeah, right.

The hokage didn't want this to happen so he left Naruto an orphan (**his parents dying on the day of his birth, and a demon in his stomach**), made a law about him (**great good that did**) and left him in the 'care' of the orphanage. (**Damn thing**)

Naruto has been hated ever since he could remember, so he pulled pranks since he could run, walk and other stuff. He could sometimes swear some people were making an aura of death (**killing intent**) at the people glaring at him with promises of death 'if you touch naruto, DATTEBANE!' . Thus, were he had gotten dattebayo.

Back at hand, 6 year old Naruto was running away from the ANBU from the newest prank he had pulled on the Jounin, which had included the following: glue, toilet water, paper bags, flashlight, paint, Kakashi's Icha Icha, chicken feather, rope, and a kunochi's (**sp?**) underwear.

It had done the unspeakable, well to the kunochi and to Kakashi, and to the Jounin, to the ANBU chasing him, and the hokage, as it would double his paperwork. Ok, maybe a lot of people. But, when said kunochi was Anko Mitashi, she might have laughed, then started to chase him with her awesome snakes that hurt people (**she thinks their awesome**), and when Kakashi had been mortified at someone stealing and using his Icha Icha for a prank!

This is where we are. 6-year-old Naruto, out running a mob, ANBU, Anko and other jounin. Kakashi had stayed behind because he was reunited with his book. He then left for the monument of the dead. (**Kakashi, you forgot your sensei's son is running around and all you can think of is Icha Icha and the monument!)**

He kept running until the mob caught up and started beating on him. It kept going until his pulse had gone out.

This was the sight the hokage was seeing when he came up.

"**YOU BAKAS!" **shouted the hokage. **"YOU JUST KILLED THE 4****TH****'S SON!" **the distressed hokage yelled. It had echoed until everyone had realized they had killed their savior's son. The hokage picked up the dead body of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He turned around and said in a deathly sad voice. "I hope your happy." He left, leaving a lot of people in mourning that they had killed an innocent boy, that all their hate on the Kyuubi forced them to kill the 4th's son.


	2. Finding Out

**Yo! There was an error.**

**No one knows what happened to the anbu, jounin, mob, and Anko. **

**Well, Anko had gotten hungry and went to get dango. **

**The jounin went home to wash out the prank Naruto did. **

**The anbu, they thought it would be better to go home. **

**The mob came out after they left, THEN beat him to death.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own naruto. I wish I did.**

START

Last Time:

_"__**YOU BAKAS!" **__shouted the hokage. __**"YOU JUST KILLED THE 4TH'S SON!" **__the distressed hokage yelled. It had echoed until everyone had realized they had killed their savior's son. The hokage picked up the dead body of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He turned around and said in a deathly sad voice. "I hope you're happy." He left, leaving a lot of people in mourning that they had killed an innocent boy, that all their hate on the Kyuubi forced them to kill the 4th's son._

**~Naruto Point of View~**

'Huh, where am I?'I thought. Then I remembered my prank. In their faces!

"Naruto…" said a voice it sounded nice.

"Who's there?" I asked. I felt my eyes open, only to see a bright light, the sun. I quickly closed my eyes. The sun. It is the enemy of me. Damn sun.

**~Normal Point of View~**

"Minato-kun! Naru-chan is awaking!" said Kushina. "I know, my love. It pains me that the villagers are the cause of his death at age 6, 6! I wonder what made me trust the village." Minato said in a sad voice.

He asked the village the dying wish of their savior since he sacrificed his life for them, even though he could have left and let them die or not do the sealing at all. Now Naruto had faced hatred that not even prisoners feel.

PRISONERS! Where did it all go wrong? The civilians weren't even there at the time, yet they think they know a demon when they see it? He was his son! When they were beating him, didn't they think it would give them salvation? The Kyuubi would have killed them rather to be disrespected! Idiots…

"Hey! Sensei, is he going to be alright?" asked a worried male voice.

'Ah.' Thought Minato. "I don't know, all we have to do is wait and see, Obito." Minato said.

Obito watched Naruto struggle to get up. 'He was awesome with those pranks; he is still 6 years old. Maybe I could become his prank sensei.' Thought Obito.

Finally Naruto opened his eyes and saw a woman with red hair (**Kushina**), a teen boy dressed with goggles (**Obito**), and the Yondaime hokage.

The hokage and the lady were looking at him with an emotion he had only seen what parents give their children.

The boy was looking at him with a mischievous gleam he had only seen when he was doing pranks.

"Who, are you? Are you going to hurt me?" Naruto said in a frightened voice and tried scurrying away when the lady had enveloped him in a hug and was crying.

"Naru-chan, I'm sorry to say this but you died." She now was crying a river.

"How do you know who I am?" Naruto was now suspicious of these three.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, and this is Minato Namikaze, we're you're parents Naruto. This kid behind us is you're father's student. We won't hurt you, Sochi. (**Son**)" said a crying Kushina.

"Why do they hate me hok… tou-san?"(**Father**) asked a confused Naruto as his father's head goes down.

"I'm sorry Naruto, you know how the Kyuubi attacked 6 years ago right? Well I didn't defeat the Kyuubi; I could only seal it away. I sealed it a baby, you Naruto. I'm sorry. The village defiled my last wish, for you to be seen as a hero; instead they saw you as the Kyuubi." Said a very down father.

"Tou-san I…" -Minato put down his head, thinking his son to reject him. - "forgive you." 'Huh?' his head whipped up you could barely say 'yellow flash' and looked into his blue-eyed son, filled with an emotion of longing.

"If you want to make it up to me, can you act like my father now?" asked a slightly worried Naruto, wondering if his tou-san was going to say no.

Instead his tou-san smiled and said in a happy voice.

"Yes, I will act like a father to you now."

Naruto ran up to his father and jumped into his arms, crying happily as his mother joined in. Obito watched from the sidelines, happy that his sensei's son accepted his father. (**Naruto accepted the yellow flash, if any confusion**) Naruto was happy that he found his family, even if it was death.

Cliffhanger. I know, when am I going to do the pokemon crossover.

**I don't know. I kinda got a writers block for that one, so it's on stand by.**

**Thank you, for reading.**


End file.
